naruto_onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the captain and founder of the Straw Hat Pirates, wherein he is one of the crew's top three fighters dubbed the "Monster Trio", one of "The Worst Generation" (originally "The Eleven Supernovas"), and a rookie pirate from the East Blue. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon and Star, grandson of Monkey D. Garp, foster son of Curly Dadan, adoptive younger brother of Sabo and Portgas D. Ace . His dream is to find One Piece and become the Pirate King, who he believes has the most freedom in the world and its seas. He is also the main male protagonist of the One Piece series. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Straw Hat *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': May 5 (Children's Day) *'Classification': Human, Straw Hat Pirates Captain, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User *'Gender': Male *'Height': 174 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 64 kg (141 lb) *'Skin Color': Light Tan *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Woven straw hat with a red band around the bowl, long-sleeved red cardigan with four golden buttons, yellow sash, blue knee-length trousers with cuffs and light-colored sandals *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Gum-Gum Fruit, Second Gear, Third Gear, Fourth Gear, Haki (Armament Haki, Observation Haki and Conqueror's Haki), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fighting Instincts, Immense Strength, Enhanced Jaw Strength, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Enhanced Agility, Immense Endurance and Durability, Supernatural Survivability, Indomitable Will, Poison Resistance, Gifted Intellect, Enhanced Charisma *'Standard Equipment': Luffy's Straw Hat (Received it from "Red-Haired" Shanks 12 years ago. It is made out of woven straw with a red band around the bowl) *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Gum-Gum Pistol, Gum-Gum Bullet, Gum-Gum Bazooka, Gum-Gum Rifle, Gum-Gum Gatling, Gum-Gum Balloon, Gum-Gum Stamp, Gum-Gum Whip, Gum-Gum Lance, Gum-Gum Bell, Gum-Gum Rocket, Gum-Gum Salute Fire, Gum-Gum Storm, Gum-Gum Grab, Gum-Gum Finger Net, Gum-Gum Slingshot, Armament: Hardening, Gum-Gum Jet Pistol, Gum-Gum Jet Gatling, Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, Gum-Gum Jet Bullet, Gum-Gum Red Hawk, Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle, Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka, Bone Balloon, Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum, Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling, Gum-Gum Kong Gun, Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider, Gum-Gum Culverin, Gum-Gum King Kong Gun *'Weaknesses': Luffy cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered up in water. Armament Haki, Fishman Karate, and Seastone nullifies his Devil Fruit powers and his resistance to blunt impact, thus making him vulnerable like regular people. Lacks intelligence in education. Very reckless and obstinate; not bright outside of combat. Is apparently vulnerable to bladed weaponry. Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class. SS-Class in Second Gear. Transcendent in Fourth Gear. *'Attack Potency': At least Multi-City Block level, Town level with Second Gear, Large Town level with Third Gear | Likely Small City level *'Speed': Hypersonic+, High Hypersonic with Second Gear | High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M | Likely Class G *'Striking Strength': At least Class GJ, Class TJ with Second Gear | Likely Class PJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, at least Small Town level to Town level when dealing with blunt force | Likely Small City level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Can stretch from Several Hundred Meters to a few Kilometers. His Conqueror's Haki has a range of Several Kilometers. *'Intelligence': Bright outside of combat (A rather simpleton and lacks education, rarely listens and can be a complete idiot many times), Gifted in combat (Combat genius (Developed his own fighting style, assimilating his unique rubber physique with a mobile brawling approach to battle), prodigious aptitude for battle (keenly seizes the developments of fights to his advantage, doesn't waste any movements during battle etc.), expertly uses his rubber body in creative ways (developing his snap-back techniques to enhance the power of many of his attacks, coming up with Gear Second and Gear Third, using his stretching capacity to his benefit in battle etc.), extensive battle experience fighting many different kind of adversaries) *'Fighting Ability': Master (Luffy is an exceptionally skilled unarmed combatant, often using the abilities of his Gum-Gum Fruit or physical prowess in combination with punches, kicks, elbows, and even headbutts, to fight his opponents with great effect; he uses Armament Haki to enhance the strength of his blows as well. Such skill allows him to hold his own against combat specialists like Rob Lucci, Vice Admiral-class Marines, and even Warlord melee specialists the likes of Mihawk. Unlike Zoro, Sanji or Blizzard, Luffy's fighting style is completely improvised; it follows no particular code of honor, and so if necessary, he will attack women or animals, hit below the belt, attack his enemies even if they have their backs turned or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use enemies as human shields and even bite his opponents. While fighting, Luffy has been shown to be highly adept at improvising, and regularly comes up with creative counterattacks and unusual techniques to use against his enemies. This however leads both enemies and allies alike to wonder if Luffy is taking the fight seriously, especially when he comes up with ridiculous and over the top moves (like Crocodile when Luffy was coated in water), which prompts Luffy to respond that he's always serious) *'Key': Base w/ Gears | Fourth Gear Appearance Luffy is renowned for his trademark straw hat (from which he gets his nickname "Straw Hat Luffy"), which was lent to him when he was young by the legendary pirate captain, "Red-Haired" Shanks, who in turn received it from Gol D. Roger. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye (which he earned by stabbing a knife under his eye to show Shanks that he was tough), black eyes, and short, messy black hair. He is also an average tall young man, with a surprisingly well-built, muscular physique, coupled with a slightly thicker neck, more pronounced deltoids, and better-defined chest. He has a large X-shaped scar on his chest, left after being gravely wounded by Akainu following the Battle of Marineford. Luffy's main attire consists of an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four golden buttons (which shows the X'''-shaped scar covering most of his chest he received by then-Admiral Akainu), a yellow sash tied around his waist, blue knee-length trousers with cuffs and light-colored sandals. Personality Luffy's two dominant traits are his apparent lack of intelligence and his utter fearlessness. Luffy can easily be amazed by the simplest things, such as hermit crabs, and can be confused by concepts such as that by digging a hole right next to another he may be unintentionally filling the other hole. He likes monsters and will ask weird creatures to join his crew. He is rarely disturbed by violence, blood or even the most horrifying sights, as he has fought his whole life through bloodshed, and rarely gets disturbed unless it involves a friend or relative as in the case of Ace or Nami. Luffy is carefree, exuberant and happy-go-lucky, with great ambitions and a huge appetite, which in fact makes him a glutton when it comes to food. He often thinks with his stomach and gorges himself to comical levels. He is caring and generally good hearted, but never good at lying or keeping secrets, and is unable to see similarities with things with obvious connections. However, he is not as naïve as many people believe him to be, showing more understanding in situations than people often expect. Knowing the dangers ahead, he is willing to risk his life to reach his goal to become the King of the Pirates, and protect his crew. As a person with the middle initial D., Luffy shares the common trait of not fearing death. He will often state that if he reaches his goal, that's fine, but if he dies on the way, that's fine too. He also has a distinctive laugh (Shishishi). He is, however, a genius when it comes to fighting, such as when he figured out how to defeat Crocodile's Devil Fruit power on the verge of death, how to use Soru from sight, developed a number of effective counters to Eneru's "Mantra" ability and, most recently, learning everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him about Haki in a year and a half (even though Rayleigh mentioned that two years were too short a time to learn about Haki). He does have a habit of holding a grudge even in dire situations, insulting Franky when fighting Lucci, and refusing to assist Crocodile to escape from Impel Down. He invites several species, such as Chopper and Brook, onto his crew generally for their personality but also because of his instinctual ability to be able to read people. Each members of the crew respect him in their own way despite his carefree personality. He is rarely concerned with the consequences of his actions, doing what he feels even if it leads to retaliation by a powerful force. However, he is an extremely loyal, serious and dedicated captain, who has demonstrated at many points that he is willing to risk his life for the well-being of his crew and the network of friends he's made throughout his adventures. Whenever Luffy is seriously injured he always requests his friends or allies get treated first, even when he needs it the most. He even gained a reputation for being extremely reckless, and in some cases, insane, but his comes from trying to help or save others, especially in the face of authority. In fact, Luffy's most defining part of his personality is the ability to make allies out of absolutely anyone (including former enemies, rivals, villains and even Whitebeard himself), which is said by Mihawk to be the most dangerous ability in the world. The one thing that Luffy does not allow is someone or something getting involved in another person's fight. At these times Luffy shows both remarkable restraint during the battles, and rage when something or someone outside the battle is involved, especially if it is a person he considers a friend. Sometimes, Luffy had displayed a side to himself where he occasionally gets into fights with others over needless issues (i.e. he nearly got into one with Blackbeard in Mock Town over a matter of quality of the pies that the tavern served to their patrons). However when Luffy is told to keep a low profile or to restrain himself, he will resist his urges to pick fights over small matters. Luffy also has an extreme thirst for adventure, which he has stated is the main reason he wants to become the Pirate King, having the belief that the Pirate King would be the one on the entire ocean with the most freedom for adventuring. Because of this adventurous nature, he tends to avoid taking 'the easy way out' at times, and has no intention of trying to learn what or where One Piece actually is until he finds it himself, and once stated he would quit being a pirate if his crew tried to find out, not wanting to "go on a boring adventure". Luffy has no actual sense of caution and in fact, has been known to literally laugh in the face of danger and walk into potentially harmful situations with a massive grin. Luffy's interest in women is a complex matter: the only reason Luffy acted in an aroused manner when Nami stripped, yet remained neutral when Hancock did so, was that he was with Usopp at the time Nami did so, as Usopp is his age and a bad influence on his behavior. He also hasn't yet displayed any romantic inclinations, having nonchalantly refused to marry Hancock without a second thought. Ironically, despite his lack of interest in all things love related, Luffy has earned the affections of many women along his travels (such as Alvida's admiration, the love of Boa Hancock, etc.), quite a few of whom are royalty. When his Ace was killed at Marineford, the mental strain of watching Ace die in his arms caused him to fall into a catatonic state. After waking from this state, Luffy flew into a rage and went on a destructive rampage to vent his grief and anger. Afterwards, Luffy re-evaluated himself and came to the conclusion that he had been too naïve, and was weak and unworthy of becoming Pirate King, falling into a state of depression and self-pity. Some encouragement from Jimbei and Rayleigh gave Luffy some renewed courage to continue pursuing his dream. After the timeskip, he tells Rayleigh that he will be Pirate King, having regained his confidence to fight for his dream. Even after getting over Ace's death, he still suffers post-traumatic stress disorder from either nightmares in his sleep or the mention of Ace dying sends him in a mindless rage; this loss also made him more stubborn and hostile in attempts to prevent others from helping him. Plot Abilities '''Gum-Gum Fruit: A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that turns the user’s body into rubber, making the user a Rubber Human. The fruit’s major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks. The user’s ability to stretch and twist like rubber to extreme lengths not only makes them immune to injuries that originate from such, but it also allows the user to drastically increase the range of what would otherwise be a powerful close range attack, turning it into a devastating mid range attack. A stretched limb can also be used to store potential energy like a stretched spring, increasing the power of an attack. Owing to rubber’s insulating properties, the user is also highly resistant to electrical attacks, such as Eneru's Rumble-Rumble Fruit, inhale large amounts of air to generate a big gust of wind, and even withstand great pressure. *'Offensive Techniques': **'Gum-Gum Pistol': Luffy’s signature attack. A standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. **'Gum-Gum Twin Pistol': Luffy punches with both arms simultaneously. **'Gum-Gum Bullet': Luffy stretches one arm, far behind him while running, then snaps it back to deliver a short-distance, one-fisted powerful blow to an opponent. **'Gum-Gum Rifle': Similar to the Gum-Gum Bullet, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. **'Gum-Gum Bazooka': Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. **'Gum-Gum Stamp': Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot. **'Gum-Gum Battle Axe': Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage, strong enough to destroy large buildings and ships in a single hit. **'Gum-Gum Lance': Luffy holds his feet together (with the bottoms of each touching each other) and kicks with both simultaneously. **'Gum-Gum Whip': Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. **'Gum-Gum Mallet': Luffy stretches out his arms while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. **'Gum-Gum Bell': Luffy stretches his head back, and then snaps back in a brutal headbutt. **'Gum-Gum Snake Shot': Luffy moves his arm in a snake-like fashion and grips the enemy, possibly inflicting piercing damage. *'Rapid-Fire Attacks': Attacks which encompasses consecutive punches or kicks. **'Gum-Gum Gatling': Using his stretching capacity to drastically augment the speed at which he brings his fists back and forth, Luffy launches torrent of consecutive punches at super high speeds. The hits land so fast that dozens of punches appear to connect simultaneously. **'Gum-Gum Storm': Luffy first uses Gum-Gum Balloon and twist his body around tightly, then blows the air out behind him while untwisting to fly in forward while spinning towards an opponent, where he delivers a continuous barrage of super fast punches, similar to Gum-Gum Gatling, with power greatly enhanced by the momentum of his launch. **'Gum-Gum Rain': Luffy jumps into the air and performs a strong, rapid-fire punching attack while spinning. Similar to Gum-Gum Storm, except without inflating himself beforehand, and he punches while descending like rain. **'Gum-Gum UFO': Luffy twists back his legs midair, and lets them go, causing them to spin around and around horizontally similar to a discus, occasionally lashing out with his legs and kicking anyone within reach, while hovering a few feet off the ground. *'Defensive & Utility Techniques': Various techniques Luffy have developed in order to augment his defense, mobility etc. **'Gum-Gum Rocket': Luffy’s main method of traveling long distances fast. He stretches out one of his arms or both and grabs a handhold, then retracts them, projecting himself high into the air at high speeds, over great distances, or even into an opponent. **'Gum-Gum Balloon': A defensive technique wherein Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back at his attackers. ***'Gum-Gum Salute Fire': Luffy first absorbs the projectiles the way he does normally and then accurately rebounds the projectiles at an enemy with twice the power as when they hit him. **'Gum-Gum Grab': A technique wherein Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something. **'Gum-Gum Finger Net': Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. **'Gum-Gum Slingshot': Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. **'Gum-Gum White Arrow': A team attack Luffy uses alongside Blizzard. He stretches his arms back, like he's about to use Gum-Gum Bazooka, but actually grabs Blizzard by the scruff of his neck and then sends him flying forward. **'Gum-Gum Human Shield': Luffy avoids getting hurt from his opponent by grabbing someone else around him and use them as a human shield. Second Gear: Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs to kick start the process which in turn, increases the speed of his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and much stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and he has to breathe harder. The increase in his metabolism causes him to be hungrier than usual or even a paralytic type effect after a long usage of it. Can be used to achieve a full body effect, or an effect on any single area of his body (e.g. the arm). The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his enhanced attack speed and, consequently, attack power. *'Gum-Gum Jet Pistol': By pointing his other hand out to aim at his target, Luffy delivers a powerful, Gum-Gum Pistol so fast that the fist's movement is invisible (which is likely hard to dodge), and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. *'Gum-Gum Jet Stamp': Luffy delivers a Gum-Gum Stamp, with increased attack speed and power. *'Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka': Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers an incredibly fast and strong Gum-Gum Bazooka. **'Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka': A Haki-enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka. Igniting his fists and hardening them with 'Armament Haki, Luffy delivers a high speed, powerful attack that blasts the opponent back a few feet. *'Gum-Gum Jet Whip: Luffy delivers a Gum-Gum Whip, so fast, that only the slipstream is visible. **'Gum-Gum Hawk Whip': A Haki-enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Whip. Luffy imbues his entire leg with Armament Haki, and then swipes it towards the target as an elongated kick. *'Gum-Gum Jet Bullet': An extremely fast, close-range punch with very great force. When attacking head-on, the stretching of the original Bullet along with the resulting snapback seem to occur almost simultaneously at once, making it virtually inescapable. *'Gum-Gum Jet Rifle': A Second Gear version of Gum-Gum Rifle. The winding of the original Rifle along with its snapback happening almost at the same time as Luffy speeds towards the target makes this move impossible to evade. **'Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle': A Haki enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Rifle. After entering Gear Second, Luffy uses Armament Haki to harden his arm while igniting it at the same time. He twists his arm to create a spinning, fire-enhanced punch and increase the power. *'Gum-Gum Jet Gatling': Luffy's strongest technique in Second Gear. Like the original Gatling, he unleashes a torrent of punches moving at high-speed so fast, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Luffy, resemble the many barrels of an actual Gatling gun. **'Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling': A Haki-enhanced version of Gum-Gum Jet Gatling. Luffy uses Gum-Gum Jet Gatling while using Armament: Hardening on his arms to enhance the power of his punches. *'Gum-Gum Red Hawk': Luffy uses his Armament Haki in conjunction with Second Gear to ignite his arm and strike his opponent with great force, creating a fiery explosion upon contact. Third Gear: Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them gigantic. This gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater strength. Previously Luffy turned into a chibi form after canceling the technique but after the two year timeskip he no longer shrinks in size. The techniques in this mode are basically the same as the regular attacks, but greatly augmented by his increased mass and power. *'Bone Balloon': Luffy inflates his body by blowing air into his bones. This is done by biting into his right thumb, presumably cutting it open down to the bone, and then blowing air directly into the opened bone. This technique seems to give Luffy a sturdier defense than the regular balloon, since bullets now ricochet off of him instead of bouncing off of him. *'Gum-Gum Elephant Gun': After pumping air into his fist to drastically increase its mass, Luffy uses his Armament Haki to harden it (appearing to be significantly harder than his regular Third Gear which has been likened to steel in the sense bullets ricochet off his Third Gear limbs instead of bouncing off), turning his arm black in the process. Luffy then attacks in a similar motion to when he uses his Giant Pistol, launching his fist towards his opponent. This attack seems to be more densely pumped with air at the tip compared to the Giant Pistol, forming a large round ball at his forearm, whilst the rest of his arm remains at the same size, although stretched. *'Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum': After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Armament Haki, Luffy stretches his arms back and strikes with open palms simultaneously. *'Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling': After enlarging and imbuing both his arms with Armament Haki in a similar manner as Gum-Gum Elephant Gun, Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of strong punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. Fourth Gear: In order to activate the technique, Luffy coats his arm in Armament Haki before biting into his forearm. Similar to how he activates Third Gear, he blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but this time he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Luffy's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Armament Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. *'Muscle Balloon': By coating his arm in Armaments Haki and biting into his forearm, Luffy is able to blow a large quantity of air into his body and inflate his muscular structure, with the air blown into his arm spreading out to the rest of his upper body. In this form, his durability is enhanced to the point where a Armament Haki-enhanced kick from Donquixote Doflamingo, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, bounced back harmlessly, due to his body retaining its rubber properties despite being coated in Haki. *'Gum-Gum Kong Gun' (Literally meaning: Gum-Gum Monkey King Gun): After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with enough power to break through Doflamingo's own Haki-enhanced defense and blow the Warlord all the way from Dressrosa's palace to the middle of the city. *'Gum-Gum Rhino Schneider' (Literally meaning: Gum-Gum Rhinoceros Howitzer): After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. *'Gum-Gum Culverin' (Literally meaning: Gum-Gum Great Serpent Cannon): Luffy delivers a punch like a regular Gum-Gum Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gum-Gum Pistol does. *'Gum-Gum Lion Bazooka': The Fourth Gear version of Gum-Gum Bazooka. After retracting both of his fists into his arms, Luffy "fires" them at his opponent. *'Gum-Gum King Kong Gun' (Literally meaning: Gum-Gum Great Monkey King Gun): Luffy blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This technique was powerful enough to defeat Doflamingo, break through the Warlord's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armament Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Luffy is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. **'Armament: Hardening': This technique somehow uses Armament Haki to drastically harden any part of the user's body. When Luffy uses it, the arm he applies it on becomes black and shiny, much like vulcanized rubber. **'Head Armament': Luffy imbues his forehead with Armament Haki to harden it. **'Second Gear Armament': Luffy imbues his fist with Armament Haki while under the effect of Second Gear to harden it, which also seems to have the added effect of igniting it. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent’s moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief “premonition” of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user’s mind’s eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack “hit” for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Can also be used as an AOE energy blast and to tame animals. Six Powers: A special, superhuman martial arts style primarily used by the members of CP9. *'Soru' (Shave): By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Luffy propels himself across short distances at enhanced speed. *'Geppo' (Moonwalk): By kicking off the air, he not only bounces off, but allows attacks to bounce off his own body. Relationships *Monkey D. Dragon *Monkey D. Star *Monkey D. Garp *Portgas D. Ace *Sabo *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Shanks *Coby *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Silvers Rayleigh *Bartolomeo *Boa Hancock *Kuja Tribe *Jimbei *Imporio Ivankov *Whitebeard Pirates *Bellamy *Rebecca *Chinjao *Sakazuki *Issho *Smoker *Rob Lucci *Buggy *Crocodile *Donquixote Doflamingo *Marshall D. Teach Battles * Trivia *He is the first person in One Piece seen to have eaten a Devil Fruit. *Like many characters, Luffy has a distinct laugh (shishishi). *Luffy is very similar to Son Goku from Dragon Ball, being the main character, being very childish and naive, having messy black hair and eating too much food. These similarities are fitting since Oda was inspired by Dragon Ball while creating One Piece. *At age 19, Luffy is the youngest of all 12 members from the Worst Generation. *Luffy's blood-type is type F, the same as Jinbe's and Vivi's. *Luffy often recalls his crew members in the order of them joining the crew: "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook". *Luffy's favorite food is meat. *Luffy's least favorite food is sweets. *Luffy bathes once a week. *Luffy typically gets 5 hours of sleep. *Luffy's hobbies are adventures and banquets. *Luffy gets stomachaches from eating sweets like candy. *Luffy likes to get belly rubs, mostly from Nami. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Captains Category:Dadan Family Category:The Will of D. Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Worst Generation Category:One Piece Characters Category:Protagonists